dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Emperor's Quest
The Emperor's Quest or Arararaa! Tama ga Nai! in japanese is the 2nd episode of Dragon Ball and the 2nd episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary As Night falls Goku and Bulma end up camping near Skull Valley. While Goku thinks they will be sleeping on the ground Bulma pulls out a Capsule and spawns a house which Goku is convinced to be a giant monster. He is also confused about the many things inside such as lights and the TV. Bulma notices that Goku smells really bad, so she forces him to take a bath. While bathing him she finds out that Goku's tail is real and part of his body and that he is in control of it due to the fact that he can scrub his back with it. After his bath Bulma is stunned about his tail wondering if all guys really have tails and hide tham. Bulma then decides relax in a bubble bath but is ruined when Goku barges in a makes comments about her breasts saying they are an extra butt (or wanting to scrub her back as all the dubs say). Bulma is angered and throws shampoo bottles and other things at him and he runs out. in Skull Valley.]] Meanwhile Emperor Pilaf is enjoying his giant dinner and torturing Shu making him pay for his own passing of gas. He recieves a message from Mai saying that one of his spies spotted a glow in skull valley. Emperor Pilaf sends Shu and Mai to go and investigate. Not liking the food Bulma has Goku decides to go look for some food to eat. He stumbles into the exact same valley Shu and Mai are patrolling, and knocks out their plane, mistaking it for a bird. Once on the ground, the two soon realize that the 'glow' was really the eyes of all the wolves that lived in this valley. Incidentally, Goku saves them, by trying to catch some dinner for himself. He brings a skinned wolf and a centipede back to Bulma, who screams at him yet again for bringing something so disgusting back and Goku eats it outside. Afterwards while Bulma is brushing her teeth she asks about Goku 's mother and father and respond by not knowing and saying his Grandpa just picked him up. In the morning Goku wakes up first and decides to rest of Bulma's lap when he realizes he feels no buldge. He then takes her panties off and realizes she has no balls and Bulma wakes up not knowing and thinks someone stole the Dragon Balls. While Goku gets tired of watching her brush her hair he goes outside to train when he meets a strange visitor, a Turtle. He says he was lost from his master, who lives down by the beach. Bulma gives him some sea water to hold him off and Goku offers to take him home for him, but Bulma tells him that the beach is 100 miles out of their way. Goku doesn't seem to mind, and begins jogging down the road with the turtle on his back. Afraid for herself, Bulma follows Goku on a motorcycle. Battles Goku vs. A pack of Wolves Cast Trivia * This episode is an anime adaption of the 2nd manga chapter, "No Balls!" and the first half of the 3rd chapter, "Sea Monkeys". * This episodes takes place on the same day the first episode took place. Bulma is wearing a completely different outfit, which is most likely because she peed in her previous clothes. However, she had no opportunity to change her clothes during the time span without spawning the house but Goku didn't know about the house until it was spawned in this episode. * The owl at the beginning of the episode wears a hat similar to Oolong's. 200px|thumb|right|a stool covers Goku's private area in the Ocean Group Dub * When Goku is naked standing in front of Bulma in the beginning of the bath scene there is a stool digitally added to cover his private in the early dub. * In all versions of the English dub the scene where Bulma is taking a bath and Goku is talking to her about her breasts was dubbed over by him saying that he wants to scrub her back. * In the Japanese version of this episode Goku says he is 14 (This is proven false in a later episode from Goku not knowing how to count) and Bulma says that he is only two years younger than her revealing she is 16. * This is the first episode where Goku and Pilaf's minions meet. * The Scenes with Emperor Pilaf and his minions are anime filler not shown in the original manga. * The scene of Pilaf's bodily gases being shown was cut from the Toonami broadcast. * It is revealed that Shu and Mai aren't Pilaf's only minions in this episode because Mai says that another one of his spies left a spy tracker in Skull Valley and never seen again afterward. It can be assumed this minion was killed by the Wolves. * Bulma yells when Goku is sleeping "I don't know what planet you came from but it sure isn't Earth". Ironically she is right. * In the early dub, the scene where Goku takes off Bulma's panties and discovers that girls don't have male private parts was completely removed. 200px|thumb|right|The Turtle is significantly larger than Goku in his first appearance on screen * The Turtle is shown to be significantly big when Goku first picks it up but then is scaled a bit smaller after. * Scenes from this episode were inserted into the Ocean Group dub of "Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies". * The setting of this episode is where the ending credits to the show take place. * On the wall of the Capsule House Bulma creates, a picture of Arale, the heroine of Akira Toriyama's previous series Dr. Slump, can be seen. Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes